


Tony’s Honor

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tony’s Honor

Tony’s arm was linked with yours, a tearful smile on his face. An honor he never could have hoped for, and you’d been the one to ask. Hell, he would have thought you’d ask Thor before him.

_“Tony!!” You ran in, grinning._

_He laughed, shaking his head. “What can I do for my most annoying baby sister?”  Tony teased you, as always._

_You rolled your eyes. “I’m your only sister, you idiot.” You chuckled. “I wanted to ask you to walk me down the aisle…”_

_His face lit up as he grinned. “I would love to.” He agreed. “Now, about the venue…” Nothing was too good for his baby sister, and he wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams._

And today was the day. He’d go from the man protecting his baby sister, to protecting his sister, and her husband. Well, more than he already did. You’d kill him if anything happened while out on a mission. Then, down the line, his nieces and/or nephews.

Once they were at the altar, he kissed your cheek gently. “You’re beautiful, Y/N.” Tony whispered before placing your hand to the man that was about to be your husband. “You better treat her right, Legolas.”

Clint was grinning at you, his eyes never traveling to Tony. “I plan on it, Stark.” He told him before Tony moved to his seat. 


End file.
